


You Are Killing Me

by Wichita29x



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wichita29x/pseuds/Wichita29x
Summary: Haymitch was used to her behavior, her arrogance, a mirror of himself, and with a twisted smile on his lips he came to stand very near her. Aware that it would make her even angrier. But he was too selfish, too numb to care anymore.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	You Are Killing Me

Don't say you want me  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say you love me  
It's understood  
Depeche Mode - It's No Good  


## You Are Killing Me

His gaze followed her through the room. Sharp. Clear. Not clouded by the firewater in his hands.

Every string of her body was tense, and anger surrounded her like an imaginary fire, flickering around her, eating her up. She was supposed to fight for her life. Again. Just to know to be doomed to death, and finally she clenched her fists and spun around, catching his mocking gaze in the darkness.

He’d promised her to rescue a boy whom she didn’t love from the Arena just to balance the scales, and Haymitch laughed faintly to himself as he’d already made his decision, no longer caring what his protégées wanted or not.

Unimpressed by her bad temper, he rose to his feet and shuffled toward her. Never taking his keen eyes away from the girl on fire. He was used to her behavior, her arrogance, a mirror of himself, and with a twisted smile on his lips he came to stand very near her. Aware that it would make her even angrier.

But he was too selfish, too numb to care anymore.

Katniss lifted her chin, tensed, sensed a battle as she looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped, trying to banish the tremor in her voice.

Her mentor’s smile became wider, deepening the lines on his forehead as his gaze lingered on her long, thick eyelashes. Slowly, he raised his hand and brushed his fingertips along the curve of her chin, feeling her shiver.

For a long moment, she regarded him in silence. Struggled. Not against him, but against herself.

Haymitch prepared himself for a blow, a kick, but instead her eyes were fixed on his, impenetrable. He sensed a burning, hungry fire, carefully hidden away behind her stubbornness. But he was able to see through her like polished glass, knowing that she was craving life, even it was only expressed by a small flicker in her dark, intense eyes.

Suddenly the girl reached for his neck, pulled him close and crushed her mouth against his. Kissing him clumsily, inexperiencedly. But Haymitch didn’t care. He was willing to take whatever he could get, and his heavy hands drew her close, holding her tight as he pressed his lips hungrily back against hers.

Hormones triumphed, shutting down her higher brain as moments later her dress fell to the floor. Reaching for his shirt, her trembling fingers betrayed her. Haymitch chuckled and got rid of it so quickly that Katniss could hear the seams tearing apart.

He kissed her hard, possessively, pressing his body flush against hers as his hands moved on, cupping and caressing her full breasts until he buried his face between them. His rough lips played with the sweet, tender flesh, sucking her nipples, till the girl arched her back, craving for more.

Haymitch’s ego flared and something dark expanded in his gut. Satisfied to hold her hungry, willing in his arms, knowing well that none of her boys had done this before.

Curling her fingers into his hair, Katniss scratched her nails over his scalp, leaving red, angry marks, but he didn’t complain. Enjoying the sweet pain. Finally, he caught her wrists in his hands and pushed her backwards, until her calves hit the large sofa, throwing her off-balance.

Quickly, he bent down and worked his callused palms between her long legs, prying them open. For a moment, Katniss nearly forgot how to breathe as she could feel how her whole body quivered in anticipation.

But Haymitch took his time before his lips placed soft kisses along her smooth legs, sending goose bumps all over her naked, glorious body. His ever-present stubble rubbed against her sensitive flesh, a strong contrast to his fingers which were running gently over her belly and inner thighs.

Enjoying her soft moans, his name on her lips, he pushed her panties away. Gently, he stroked his long fingers along her folds, exposing them, taking in the sight of her. With agonizing slowness, his hands ran teasingly over her moistened, pulsating skin until he showed mercy and bent down, started nibbling.

Feeling her heartbeat race, Katniss clenched her small fists around the cushions. She had never imagined that anything could feel so good, and like a sweet prayer she started panting his name as he dipped his tongue deeper into her core.

His tongue ran over her bud, and she started aching, wincing. But strong fingers kept her in place, digging almost painfully into her hips as his tongue made slow circles around her sex, sucking hungrily on her sensitive skin. Soon, a wave, a tremble was building up in her lower body, and Katniss opened her legs even further, arching her back off the sofa as her moans grew louder.

Enjoying her arousal, her begging not to stop, a smirk danced on Haymitch’s features. He had other things in mind and suddenly, he changed the pace, paused and released her.

Irritated, Katniss groaned in frustration. She stared at him as he got up and took off his remaining clothes. Feeling her cheeks burn, she turned her eyes away and glanced at everything in the room except his naked, masculine body. Hearing the sound of an unbuckled belt, her throat went dry. The girl was simply grateful that it was nearly dark in the apartment, except for the lights which fell through the large windows.

Feeling her discomfort, the change of the mood, he reached out and ran his fingertips along her cheekbone, turning her face, and forced her to gaze into his clear eyes. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, enjoying her sweet taste as he took her small fingers into his, guided them to his shaft. “Your turn,” he whispered into her ear.

Afraid of making a fool of herself, Katniss closed her eyes and nodded slightly. To her relief, his thick member felt pleasantly warm between her fingertips, and she closed her eyes, focused as a shiver of excitement was running down her spin. Determined to make it good for him, she opened her mouth slowly and took his silky tip carefully between her sensual lips.

Encouraged by his words, her tongue began almost by itself to stroke his glans. Her grip tightened, and she lowered her head, ready to take more of him, to try another angle. Soon his breathing became faster, louder, and Katniss dared to open her eyes. Haymitch rested on the back of his forearms, his head tilted back as his hair fell off his broad shoulders.

Hearing his moans of pleasure, Katniss self-confidence increased, and she took his member deeper into her mouth, sliding her tongue around it, sucked and licked vigorously, until she realized that his penis was starting to pulsate, moistening. Caught off guard, she stopped and gazed nervously at him.

A dark rumble rose from deep within his chest, and Haymitch opened his eyes, struggling for breath. He wanted nothing more than to bury his large hands deep into her dark curls, to thrust into her mouth, losing control over his tensed body, but he shifted his eyes to meet hers. Looking into them intently, discarding the thought. 

With one rough sweep, he pulled Katniss up into his arms, kissing her long and possessively until all her thoughts were driven from her mind. “Tell me you want this,” he said, his voice deep, thick. Giving her a last chance to pull back.

But the girl on fire didn’t flinch, her intense eyes were huge, glazed with need, telling him yes.

With a dark, hungry sound that came from his gut, he pushed her headfirst into the velvet cushions. Grabbed her slender arms and pulled them onto her back, pressing her face deep into the pillows, before he pushed himself into her.

Totally at his mercy, robbed of her balance, she gave in to the sweet torture, and shameless gaps came over her lips, coupled with the desire that he wouldn’t stop as she could feel his movements growing harder and faster. His member touched a part in her body which she hadn’t even known she possessed. Made her vibrate and shiver at the same time, and finally he released his heavy hands from her arms, only to move them on, rubbing her clit.

Katniss was sure to see stars as he buried a hand in her black curls, pulling roughly on them, only to bring her lips to his. Desperately, she clenched her fingers into the pillows, feeling his mouth crushing hard against her lips until her legs began to tremble and her body started flexing around him. A wave rolled over her body, making her scream his name and begging for more, until she dropped onto the sofa, pulling him over the edge with her.

***

The boy had watched from the shadows. Never moved or even dared to touch himself. But everything he had seen was burned into his soul, and more than ever, he wished to survive the Quarter Quell, only to put a spear through Abernathy’s old, rotten body.


End file.
